


Hors Normes

by Girlcameleon



Series: Hors Normes [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Transformation, Virus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlcameleon/pseuds/Girlcameleon
Summary: Danny n'aurait jamais pensé un jour que cela lui arriverait....que sa vie deviendrait anormale...Anormale? Steve et sa meute n'était pas du même avis.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à vous.  
> Je ne possède pas les membres du Hawai 5.0, mais j'ai aimé les inclures dans cette histoire =)  
> J'ai repris l'écriture depuis peu, désolée d'avance pour les fautes, et non cette histoire n'est pas fini, donc ne vous inquiètez pas pour les passages "vides".  
> J'essayèrais d'écrire avec assez d'assiduité ^^  
> Bonne lecture à vous =)

_Les non humains._

_Ils ne portent pas de noms particuliers, la population scientifique ne sachant pas vraiment comment les nommer. Certains opteraient pour le nom de dieu, d'autres, de monstres, ou d'autres mutants._

_Ce qu'ils nous faut retenir, c'est que cette partie de la population humaine à été découverte par pur hasard._

_Cette race, vient d'un être humain à l'origine. Même si son comportement ne pourrait plus se définir à celui d'un humain._

_Plus agressif, animal. Vivant en meute, avec un mâle dominant, bien que quelques meutes, ont prouvé qu'une femelle pouvait dominer les autres. Leur régime alimentaire est basé essentiellement de la viande crue, quelque soit son origine._

_Plus fort, plus rapide, plus endurant aussi._

_Ils n'ont comme caractéristique que les canines plus larges, plus pointues que la normale, et leurs yeux... l'iris à des reflets métalliques et dans les tons chauds, allant d'une couleur ambre, au noir, et la pupille peut se rétracter comme la pupille d'un chat._

_Ils ont leurs sens d'améliorés et surtout une capacité que nous avons découvert il y a peu._

_Les mâles alpha semblent pouvoir s'accoupler avec n'importe qui et quelque soit le sexe de leur partenaire._

_Ce fait à été établie quand nous avons trouvé un jeune homme qui avait été agressé par un non humain et qui plusieurs mois après cet affaire à été admis à l’hôpital avec des symptômes les plus classiques d’un stress post traumatique_

_Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, un soir, dans sa chambre d’hôpital, le jeune patient avait utilisé l'alarme de l’infirmière et la surprise fut grande, l'agresseur de notre patient se trouvait dans sa chambre, en train de se battre avec lui, pour l’amener dans sa communauté, tout en cherchant à ne pas le blesser._

_Mais dès l'arrivé du personnel soignant et des gardiens, ce dernier fut pris d'un accès de rage, blessant le personnel et réussissant à fuir avec notre patient. Nous n'avons pu comprendre que peu de chose que l'agresseur marmonnait. « Compagnon, bébés et protéger »_

_Nous avons donc dû émettre cette hypothèse pour le moins étrange. Mais les mois passant, de nombreux cas similaire on était rapportés par plusieurs confrères d'autres pays. Mais les études sur le sujet sont encore mener. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'ignorer ce trait de particularités de cette population._

 

_Les états ont tous fourni, pour permettre une meilleure cohabitation entre nos deux peuples, des terres sur chaque continents ou les meutes des 'non humains' pouvaient vivre. Certaines meutes semblent plus pacifiques et répondent à certaines questions que la communauté scientifique se pose, tandis que d'autres...sont trop agressives._

 

_Rapport du centre d'études de Honolulu 02/01/2000_

Xxx

 

Daniel Williams... se trouvait dans une situation désespérante. Coincé à Hawaii, ne pouvant presque pas voir sa fille vu que son ex femme lui faisait tous les coups possibles et légaux pour l'en empêcher. Il était isolé des autres collègues du district vu qu'il n'était qu'un Haole, même si Meka était devenu un ami en plus d'un bon partenaire. Et il se trouvait maintenant, dans une situation des plus dangereuse.

Il était sur la scène de crime qu'on lui avait confié, cherchant des indices pour tenter de trouver celui qui avait abattu John McGarett, un ancien policier à la retraite, mais quand il avait rejoint le garage, il avait vu un homme en train de fouiller une vieille boite à outil et qui maintenant, le plaquer contre une voiture à moitié bâchée, la main solidement accrochée autour de son cou et serrant de manière à le priver d'oxygène sans pour autant le tuer, la bouche, ouverte, les crocs non loin de sa oreille droite et laissant passer un grognement animal menaçant.

Quand il pu voir son regard, d'une couleur noisette mais aux reflets métallique, il su qu'il avait affaire à un autre, un non humain. Il repensa à ce qu'on leur avais dit dans leur formation et se fit le moins menaçant possible, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre, il était déjà naturellement plus petit. Il leva juste les mains dans un signe de reddition, même s'il tenait encore son arme de service, et baissa son regard.

En tout cas, cela lui parut à l'autre assez satisfaisant car il relâcha un peu son cou, et fini par arrêter de grogner. Mais il se pencha un peu plus vers lui, le reniflant assez bruyamment, et lécha sa joue avant d'émettre un grognement...appréciateur ?

Mais il fut entièrement relâché après plusieurs minutes ou son agresseur n’avait fait que de ke regarder,avant que l'autre ne lui demande son identité, et surtout ce qu'il venait faire ici tout en le toisant d'un regard suffisant et hautain.

 

-Je suis le lieutenant Daniel Williams, du Hpd de Honolulu, j'enquête sur le meurtre qui a été commis ici, et vous êtes sur la scène de crime, en train de polluer les potentiels indices, humains ou non je vais être obligé de vous embarquer.

 

L'autre se mit à rire, avant de le frapper de manière...amicale, mais avec assez de force sur son épaule. Puis il devint sérieux, le regardant dans les yeux.

 

-Un Haole enquêtant sur le meurtre de mon père... çà ne servira à rien, je sais qui est le tueur, et vous n'avez aucune autorité dans nos territoires. »

 

Le fils de John...Danny réfléchi rapidement, repensant à ce que lui avait dit Meka sur la famille.

John n'avait plus que Mary comme fille humaine, qu'il avait envoyé sur le continent pour la protéger quand sa mère était morte, tuée par un non humain d'après le rapport de police. Et son fils Steve avait rejoint la marine, avant d'être renvoyé sur l'île ayant été contaminé par un 'non humain' lors d'une mission. Mais ce qu'on ne lui avait pas dit, c'était que les non humains de l'île pouvaient aller et venir de leurs territoires en ville ainsi. Mais au regard que lui porta le fils Mcgarett, cela ne devait pas être dit et fait ainsi.

 

Ce dernier semblait d'un coup, nerveux et lui fit signe de partir, le poussant limite dehors.

 

-Écoute moi bien, je suis là car je sais qui à tuer mon père et même si je suis un autre, c'était mon père quand même ne me croit pas insensible, les …. »il poussa un soupire bruyant. «  les comme moi ne sont pas comme les autres, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir »

Et avant de le laisser devant sa voiture, il sourit et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, son enquête n'était plus la sienne. Et que si il le reprenait à venir ici, qu'il s'attende à avoir une mauvaise surprise.

 

Le détective du se résoudre à rentrer et à retourner au district, faire son rapport à son supérieur qui s'énerva sur lui, contre lui, et contre l'autre et dit que cela ne se passerait pas comme çà et que le rapport serait remonter au département lié aux autres. Mais pour le moment, Williams retourna à son bureau, finissant la paperasse à faire et retourna dans son minable appartement. Soupirant tout en se laissant tomber sur son clic-clac, se demandant comment sa vie pourrait être bien pire.

Bien sur, qui aurait pu lui prévoir son avenir ?

 

Xxx

_Il s'est avéré avec le temps et les études comportementale, que les non humains ont un sens de la famille assez...large. La meute correspond à leur famille. Donc ils n'ont pas forcément de lien directe pour la former. Mais l'alpha, correspond au chef de famille, gérant et donnant des ordres aux membres inférieurs. Nous avons nommé les 'soumis'_ _bêta_ _, bien qu'il semblerait que l'un des membres de la meute puisse être différent. Ce dernier est référé à l'oméga, car il est capable de calmer les pulsions_ _animal_ _de l'alpha, lui donnant une sorte de repère, ou de calme qui lui permet de garder les idées claires. Il est aussi celui qui partage sa couche le plus régulièrement possible et dans les cas ou nous avons pu l'observer,_ _élevéer_ _l'enfant du dirigeant._

_Il n'a pas de fonction précise, autre que celle énumérées plus haut._

_Mais pourquoi et comment un tel individu peut être nommé Oméga...nous n'avons aucun renseignement sur le sujet._

 

_Rapport du centre d'études de Honolulu 02/01/2000_

Xxx

 

Danny ouvrit la porte quand on toqua sur cette dernière, se demandant qui pouvait venir le voir, il n'attendait pas Rachel ni Grâce, encore moins Meka vu que ce dernier était sur une autre affaire, et son supérieur ne se serait pas dérangé pour venir voir un étranger comme lui. Mais sa surprise fut grande quand il vit Steven McGarett qui se tenait face à lui, un dossier sous le bras et le regard déterminé.

Encore... lui, comme çà en pleine ville humaine. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire la moindre chose quand ce dernier entra sans permission, le frôlant et regardant les lieux avec une sorte d'intérêt mélangé à du dédain, ou peut-être de la pitié dans son regard, avant de lui faire face et de lui tendre le dossier.

 

-dit moi qui est Doran, pourquoi tu le veux sur écoute ? » et quand il se tourna , il prit en main la photo de Grâce. «  ton chiot est jolie, ou est elle ? Elle vit ici  avec toi? »

 

Bien sur plusieurs remarque cinglante vinrent au plus petit des deux hommes et il lui dit simplement qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui, après tout, il l'avait mis sur le banc de touche dans la journée.

Daniel avait appris par son supérieur que le gouvernement leur avait enlevé l'enquête, et au vu du dossier qui lui était tendu, c'était l'autre qui l'avait, mais pourquoi et comment?

 

Et comme si l'autre l'avait entendu, il sourit, montrant les crocs même si ce n'était pas de façon agressive pour le coup.

 

\- le gouvernement et la communauté scientifique fait un projet pour les autres comme moi, les mordus comme on nous appel. Je te raconterais plus tard, mais en tout cas, tu viens avec moi, j'ai l'autorisation et j’aimerais vraiment avoir ta coopération ou si tu veux, je peux faire cela de manière plus...radicale » en disant cela, il s'était rapproché de Danny pour le plaquer contre le mur de la pièce et il frôla son oreilles droit du bout des lèvres, avant de murmurer simplement.

 

\- Je le sens, même si tu refuses de le montrer, tu es excité par cette situation, moi, contre toi, te dominant largement, je suis sur, que tu serais ravis d'être la, pris entièrement par mes soins, te poussant face au mur, et te remplissant avec ma semence comme il se doit. » il s'était mis à caresser son ventre d'un geste tendre, avant de se retrouver pousser par l'humain, qui était furieux, outré, les joues rouges de honte, d'embarras et légèrement par la luxure et ce dernier se mit à lui crier dessus, le faisant rire et d'un coup sans prévenir, il le frappa durement au niveau du plexus, lui coupant l'air, et le faisant s'effondrer dans l'inconscience.

Oh qu'il allait aimé le dresser, même si le gouverneur risquait de lui en vouloir de s'en prendre à un humain, alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire une phase test importante.

 

Xxx

_Depuis quelques années, nous avons découvert les différents moyens de 'naissance' d'un non humain._

_Il y a la méthode naturelle, par reproduction, la plus connue maintenant, même si elle n'a pas été celle qui a permis la contamination à l'origine, et celle ci, nous ne saurons jamais ce qui a été à l'origine de la contamination, bien que le scientifique Jefferson, pense qu'elle aurait pu être médicamenteuse, car les non humains ont été découvert_ _après_ _une campagne de vaccination pour un vaccin contre le virus H1N1 dans les années 90 à 2000 et qui n'avait été réalisée que sur un petit groupe de patient. Mais ne pouvant trouver la moindre trace de ces sois disant patient, nous ne pouvons vérifier sa théorie._

_La deuxième méthode, est par contamination sanguine, poche de sang, et autre situation qui mettrait du sang du contaminé dans votre organisme. Un simple contacte d'une plaie à plaie, même minime suffit pour contaminer. Nous avons même trouvé certains groupes de secte ou de pratique de 'magie' qui achètent du sang de non humain pour réaliser eux même la transformation. Mais dans 75% seulement, la transformation fonctionne, sinon le patient ne sera que fortement malade._

_La troisième est moins connue, l'agent contaminé, griffe ou mords le patient sain et seulement dans 5% des cas, la transformation s'effectue, mais le plus étrange et que le patient est plus...réfléchie, son comportement est assez loin du non humain de base._

_Il faut dire aussi que les années passant, le comportement de cette population a changé, comme s'ils avaient évolué._

_Les gouvernements semblent s'accorder sur un point, ces transformés pourraient être la porte ouverte à une possible guérison, ou à un contrôle de ce don de la nature pour certains._

_A notre avis, ils pensent en faire des armes qui peuvent être contrôlées par le patriotisme de certains soldats._

 

_Thèse d’un étudiant anonyme._

Xxx

 

Danny se réveilla, le torse douloureux, et surtout avec un instant de panique.

Il s’était réveillé en sursaut dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il était seul, torse nu, la peau du torse, collante à cause d'une étrange mixture qui sentait...quoi..le camphre et l'eucalyptus. Une légère brise caressa sa peau et il pu voir la fenêtre entre ouverte, et sentir cette odeur d'eau de mer. Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre, pour regarder les lieux, et il pu voir une petite plage à quelques mètres de la maison ou il se trouvait. Il se retourna et sursauta quand il vit une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et longs jusqu'aux épaule, le regard noir aussi, et aux reflets métallique. Elle était fine, et il voyait un maillot de bain sous son t-shirt blanc. Elle posa un plateau sur la table de chevet et le fixa, souriant doucement.

 

-Je suis contente de voir que tu es réveillé, Steve a du te cogner trop fort, je me suis permise de te mettre de la pommade pour éviter que tu n'es trop mal au moindre de tes mouvements. Je t'ai apporté aussi du thé, ne le bois pas trop vite, il doit être encore chaud. Oh et...je suis Kono, je travail avec Steve. » elle s'approcha de lui rapidement, lui agrippant la main pour la secouer amicalement avant de lui tapoter l'épaule et de lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans leur meute, leur Ohana. Puis sans rien dire d'autre, elle sortie de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

 

Le détective, sembla un instant perdu, ne semblant pas comprendre. Elle avait dit un mot en hawaïen, puis un terme de...d'un coup il devient blanc et s'assit sur le lit trop perdu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Elle lui avait souhaité la bienvenue dans la meute. Donc çà voulait dire...que....

sa vie était vraiment un enfer.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous apprécierez =)

Steve se trouvait en bas dans le salon, en train de lire le rapport de police sur le meurtre de son père. Il savait pertinemment que c'était Hesse, qui l'avait tué, un autre non humain, celui qui l'avait transformé d'ailleurs lors d'une mission passé. Celui qui lui avait permis d'être ce qu'il était maintenant, un joujou pour les scientifiques, bien que pour le coup, il pouvait aussi prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'une simple créature avec des instincts primaires.

 

Ses propres études sur son cas, lui avait aussi prouvé que la communauté non humaine avait rapidement évolué pour devenir une communauté presque humaine, bien que des règles et des comportements ne pouvaient pas être totalement supprimés et surtout qu'ils ne pouvaient, vraiment, mais vraiment pas vivre h24 en compagnie humaine.

Des envies, des pulsions étaient toujours présentes et même si lui et son groupe, sa meute, arrivaient à se contrôler, des fois, ce contrôle était prêt à exploser. Un peu comme lui tout à l'heure quand il avait frappé le détective, ne supportant pas son attitude qui voulait le contrer. Et surtout cet instinct en lui,lui disait de le faire sien.

Il s'était déjà arrangé avec le gouverneur, mettant le Lieutenant Daniel Williams dans son groupe, pour le travail, et quand il était venu le trouver, il avait demander à Chin de venir l'aider. Pour amener les possessions du blond chez eux.

Car il en avait décidé ainsi, et sincèrement, quand il avait vu le logement ou l'autre vivait, il était plus que ravi de l'amener.

Ce petit changement de logement n'avait pas prit longtemps, il n'avait fait prendre à Chin que le nécessaire, qui avait tenue dans une valise, et un carton. Et sa voiture. D'ailleurs, il avait été des plus ravi de la conduire et son partenaire risquait de ne jamais remettre la main sur le volant sans son autorisation.

 

Mais pour le moment, il allait devoir attendre que l'autre se réveille et soit coopératif, il ne voulait pas le frapper de nouveau. Chin et Kono lui avait dit aussi de faire attention à l'humain, il était beaucoup plus fragile qu'eux. Pour le moment, car une fois l'affaire résolue, montrant ainsi au gouverneur qu'ils pouvaient être utile, il transformait l'homme qui était pour le moment dans sa chambre. Oui, il le transformerait, et après, il le fera porter sa progéniture, agrandissant son Ohana.

Cette pensée lui tira un sourire aux lèvres même s’il se réprimanda de penser ainsi. Non il était plus contrôlés que cela, même si ...il l'avait techniquement kidnappé pour le coup....

L'autre homme avait déjà une enfant...peut être qu'il pourrait.... oui il pourrait la faire venir ici. Son futur partenaire serait certainement plus qu’heureux, et puis la petite serait protégée ici, contre la folie humaine. Les non humains n'étaient pas agressif inutilement entre eux.

Steve avait un petit Ohana et ne cherchait pas à concurrencer un autre alpha ni agrandir son territoire. Les autres meutes étaient aussi pacifiques, contrairement à celles d'autres pays.

Il regarda le dossier qu'il avait récupéré sur l'homme de New Jersey, commença alors à le lire.

Hesse n'était pas en territoire non humain, donc il était sur l'archipel, mais il ne pouvait pas sortir des îles pour le moment. Il pouvait patienter quelques heures que Danny le rejoigne en bas pour qu'ils puissent parler de l'affaire qui les avait fait se rencontrer.

 

Xxx

_Les non humains….drôle de nom pour nous. Nous ne sommes plus humains nous sommes mieux._

_Une évolution, l’avenir même !_

_Bien sur nos premiers représentant étaient semblables à des animaux, mais, c'étaient des enfants qui ne connaissaient pas encore leurs nouvelles capacités et la façon de se contrôler._

_Maintenant avec les années passées, notre société prend forme, nos règles et lois se créent et nous permettent d’avoir une paix dans ce monde dépassé._

_Mais sincèrement….pourquoi voudrions nous nous soumettre a une race faible que nous pouvons transformer comme nous._

_Nous pourrions si facilement prendre possession de ce monde si nous le voulions._

 

_Mémoire d’une matriarche de meute_

Xxx

 

Marrié, enfin divorcé. Et sincèrement cette femelle ne savait pas le traiter avec respect. Sa part, animal voulait trouver cette femme et lui faire payer le mal qu’elle avait fait au détective. Mais son coté rationnel lui disait que sans çà, il n’aurait jamais pu le trouver et son compagnon n’apprécierait pas de retrouver son ex morte dans un coin de l’île. Il referma le dossier quand Kono vint le trouver.

 

-Boss, il est réveillé. Il est un peu perdu, je l’ai sentis.” la jeune femme le regarda longuement. Et lui dit d’être doux s’il allait le voir. Et peut être de lui expliquer les règles sur la société qu il venait de rejoindre. Après tout les humains n’étaient pas au courant. Il n’y a que quelques années que les échanges de renseignements contre des terres se faisaient entre eux et les humains.

Steve sourit lui disant qu’il ferait attention mais il ne promettait pas de pouvoir se contrôler.

Il sourit quand il vit Kono sortir de la maison, lui disant qu’elle allait nager mais surtout qu’il devrait prévenir les membres de leur Ohana qu’il s agrandissait. Sinon il allait se faire sermonner, alpha ou non.

L’ancien Navy seal lui promit. Il allait prévenir son groupe, sa meute qu’il avait trouver son compagnon. Même si pour le moment, il avait plus envie d’aller se coller contre la peau chaude et enivrante du haole.

 

Il rangea les dossiers, revenant à sa première occupation, trouver Hesse et le tuer. Donc interroger Danny sur ce Fred Doran qu’il avait voulu sur écoute. Mais est ce que son futur compagnon allait lui donner cette information de son plein gré? Ou devrait il lui apprendre sa place, celle qu il devait prendre et le faire obéir?

Son côté humain aimait se défi, celui de se faire obéir, après tout il avait eu une équipe de Navy seal sous ses ordres avant, un lieutenant détective ça devrait le faire.

Bien sur, c’était sans compter le fait que le blond n'avait plus rien à perdre dans cette maison,vu qu’il était retenu de force.

 

A peine avait il pénétré dans sa chambre que l’autre homme avait essayé de l’assommer avec sa lampe de chevet, mis un crochet du droit, et tenté de sortir en lui ordonnant de le laisser.

Très rapidement la chambre fut un champs de bataille. Steve maintenant Daniel contre son lit, grognant de se calmer ou il allait devoir sévir, les meubles et le peu de bibelots ou autres décorations, éparpillées ou brisées autour d’eux.

L’humain ne se montra pas coopératif et Steve finit par sentir cette pulsion d’alpha en lui,qui revenait . Un plaisir malsain naquit dans le bas de ses reins et sans prévenir, arracha la chemise du blond et le mordit au cou. Assez pour faire se tendre l’autre homme, mais pas assez pour percer la peau tendre et douce. Il aurait une marque oui, mais il n’avait pas assez planter ses dents pour le transformer. Un grondement sourd sorti de sa poitrine et quand il lâcha la gorge de l'humain, il le retourna sur le dos sans problèmes et vint lécher sa peau chaude, sentant le sang battre à tout rompre dans ses veines.

 

-Danny, Danny…. Pourquoi me combattre, on sait que tu vas perdre à chaque fois, alors reste sage et je serais calme. Combat moi et la prochaine fois….” il ne finit pas sa phrase mais de sa main libre, il vint caresser l’entre jambe de l’homme plus petit. L’autre était en train de plonger dans ses cheveux dorés. Il fredonna doucement et le regarda, attendant de voir la résignation dans ses yeux bleus comme l océan.

Il sourit doucement quand il le sentit se détendre et se résigner. Et il l’embrassa alors. Forçant ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Le brun se frotta contre son partenaire, continuant ses caresses et cassa le baiser avant d’aller grignoter une oreille qui devint attentive.

 

-Soit sage, dit moi ce que je veux savoir sur ce Doran et on ira voir ta fille chérie.”

 

L’humain respira plus rapidement et finit par lui dire ce qu’il voulait savoir, essayant de ne pas gémir alors qu il était toujours caressé par une main qui devient aventureuse quand il finit son explication.

Steve sourit largement en embrassant tendrement sa tempe.

 

-tu vois quand tu es gentil, je le suis aussi” et il glissa sa main sans aucun avertissement dans le sous vêtement de Danny et agrippa son membre qui commençait à s’éveiller sous ses caresses et il continua ainsi, à le caresser avec de lent mouvement de poignet, regardant son compagnon se tortiller et se mordre les lèvres pour éviter de gémir sous les caresses. Mais ses gémissements finir par franchir ses lèvres rougis par les morsures quand le plus grand s’attaqua a ses mamelons, les léchant et suçant a travers le tissus de sa chemise qui les couvrait encore parce qu’il ne tenait plus que par un bouton. Et Steve ne pu retenir un sourire à l’odeur de plaisir et de jouissance qui lui parvint aux narines. Et quand il retira sa main du boxer maintenant humide, il lécha une partie de la libération de Danny et le força à lécher et avaler le reste.

Et il se leva rapidement, tirant le blond sur ses pieds lui disant qu’ils avaient un trafiquant d’arme à aller questionner.

 

Le blond était encore dans sa brume post orgasme et son odeur était délicieuse, quelque chose qui donner a Steve l’envie de recommencer tout de suite. Mais pour le moment, la mission, c’était le plus important. En tout cas, Daniel était bien ….calme. Il se laissa traîner après s’être changé et s’assit sans broncher sur le siège passager de sa Camaro.

 

 

Steve était en colère….Doran avait osé tirer sur Danny, son Danny, et l’humain pensait s’en sortir??!!!

Une chance que son équipier et partenaire se soit interposé pour le trafiquant, sinon il aurait fini avec sa tête d’arraché. Mais pour le coup, Danny avait contesté ses actions, encore une fois...et il grondait pour lui même, attendant que la femelle de l’ambulance finisse ses soins sur lui et quand il l’entendit parler de l’emmener à l’hôpital si jamais il avait besoin, il alla récupérer le blond et dit à la femme de s’en aller son partenaire allait très bien .

Il le tira avec lui pour rentrer dans l’appartement du suspect et il le lança sans ménagement sur le canapé en lui agrippant le cou grondant en montrant les crocs.

 

-Tu n’oses pas imaginer un seul instant que me contester ne t’attira aucun ennuie!! Même le plus idiots des omégas le sait!!! Je vais t’apprendre à m’obéir” il poussa une sorte de rugissement et agrippa la cravate du blond, s’en servant comme d’une laisse et le tira à terre. Le forçant à s’agenouiller même si le détective se débattait. Il allait lui donner une bonne correction, tenant la “laisse” d’une main, l’autre commençant à déboutonner son pantalon, mais il s’arrêta en entendant des coups donné quelques parts dans cette appartement. Et çà le dérangeait. Il ordonna à Daniel de ne pas bouger sinon son cas serait plus grave et il chercha l'origine du bruit. Il finit par le trouver, une porte caché derrière un matelas miteux et à l’intérieur, une clandestine, une jeune femme, mordue mais dont la transformation ne s’était pas faite…. Clandestin….Hesse allait peut être sortir de cette façon...il fallait se dépêcher. Il punirait Danny plus tard.

 

Xxx

_[...] avons du mal des fois à contrôler nos pulsions primaires. Il est donc nécessaire que nous quittions la civilisation humain. Nous pourrions tuer si facilement un humain juste pour un regard que nous prendrions comme une menace, ou par jalousie si on regarde trop notre compagnon._

_Mais nous n’avons plus l’envie de mordre ou dévorer un humain maintenant, notre désire de viande crue est largement comblée par de la viande animale._

_Quand nous parlons aux anciens, ces derniers nous montre et nous explique l’évolution que notre peuple à connu très rapidement. Parlant de mutation. Peut être que oui,que notre virus à évolué. Ou peut être les anticorps. Après tout il y a de moins en moins de contamination d humain…._

_Redevenir humaine? Non je ne pense pas….mais j’aimerais que nous puissions être encore moins agressif._

 

_Interview de Kono Kalakaua lors de son entretient d’embauche_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, voici le dernier chapitre de la partie 1 =)  
> Bonne lecture à vous

Danny n’en revenait pas. En quelques heures….ils avaient arrêté Sang Min un trafiquant d’humain. L’homme, était un non humain qui avait camouflé ses yeux avec des lentilles et il faisait commerce de chair. Gardant certains clandestins pour les faire être transformé et jeté dans des arènes éparpillés sur le globe.

Même dans les non humains, il y avait ce genre d’individu. Mais le pire, il avait un complice humain dans la police qui l’aidait à se cacher et continuer son business.

L’humain était révolté et dégoûté.

Mais maintenant qu’ils savaient ou trouver Hesse, il se doutait de plus en plus de ce qui allait lui arriver. Et dés qu il avait fait mine de s’éloigner, Mcgarrett était sur ses talons, une main accroché à sa taille mais son aura moins menaçante. Quand ils étaient parti chercher Chin et Kono, il avait entendu plus ou moins les membres de la meute dire à leur chef d’être indulgent car son compagnon ne connaissait pas encore les règles. Et Chin se proposa de lui apprendre une fois que Steve l’ai présenté à tout le monde et réclamé.

Et depuis, Steve semblait plus calme plus patient, plus….humain.

La partie rationnel de Danny comprenait que l'autre homme subissait un stress immense. La mort de son père, un tueur, qui l’avait transformé à porter de main pour l’arrêter, et çà il l’avait apprit en les entendant parler entre eux dans le salon, et aussi savoir qu’il dirigeait avec l’accord du gouvernement, une équipe test, pour associer humain et non humain pour traquer les criminels.

Mais bon, l’humain était contre le fait d’être un punching-ball émotionnel pour l’ancien Navy seal.

La ils avaient débarqué sur un cargo chinois et sans respect des lois internationale. Steve se tenait à cotes de lui, amoché par son combat contre Hesse, mais au moins il l’avait criblé de balles.

Mais la il se tenait face à ses anciens collègues, expliquant la situation, avec un Mcgarrett qui l’enlaçait et mettait du sang sur ses affaires. Bon au moins l’autre lui avait dit qu’il verrait Grâce ce week-end...et il avait été d’une sincérité qui avait fait que Danny, l’avait laissé faire. Au moins l'autre n agresserait pas les personnes qui l’approcheraient de trop prêt.

Une fois la déclaration faite il voulu pousser Steve à voir une infirmière mais ce dernier rit avant de l’embrasser par surprise et après ce baiser plein de tendresses venant de la part de Steve, le plus grand lui sourit.

 

-Ne t’inquiète pas Danno, je suis déjà en train de guérir. Dépêche toi, nous avons un rendez vous avec le gouverneur, elle veut te rencontrer maintenant.”

 

L’humain était surpris par cette information. Encore plus par le contenu de cette réunion.

 

Xxx

_J’ai forme le groupe du 5.0 afin de voir comment des humains et des transformés pourraient travailler ensemble avec un objectif commun. Ayant un membre de ma famille qui a été un transformé et qui me communiquait toujours son envie de continuer son travail, et suite à l’évolution de leur tempérament, cette idée met venue. Bien sur je suis au courant des risques….mais n’avez vous pas remarqué la baisse de la criminalité depuis ces quelques mois?_

_Bien sur qu’ils ont des règles, et si ils les dépassent, ils seront renvoyer dans leurs territoires avec l’annulation de leur permis de venir sur les terres humaines. Mais je garde au plus profond de moi l’espoir qu’il puisse y avoir de plus en plus de coopération entre nos deux peuples._

 

_Gourveneur Jameson. Interview 2010._

Xxx

 

Le gouverneur lui avait dit qu’il appartenait dorénavant à la meute de Mcgarrett, qu’il soit humain ou non. Et qu’il travaillerait pour le 5.0. Et qu’elle veillerait personnellement à ce que sa fille lui soit rendu pour une garde intégrale.

Le blond soupçonnait que le dirigeant de la meute avait forcé ce point pour le rendre heureux. Mais il ne voulait pas que Grâce soit la, elle pouvait se faire mordre ou pire… mais le gouverneur lui dit que la demoiselle serait scolarisé dans la maison de Steve et qu’elle aurait le droit de voir des camarades de classes hors du territoire des autres, et même de faire des activités. Mais cette femme regarda Steve en lui disant qu il n’avait pas le droit de forcer leur transformation qu’il devrait signer ce “contrat” et le respect sans quoi, le groupe de travail n’existerait plus et sa meute entière, sauf les membres de la famille Williams, se retrouverait au laboratoire pour des expérimentations.

Daniel, viendra la trouver pour lui dire si jamais il voulait subir la transformation. Tout comme Grace, sa fille devra attendre sa majorité pour demander si elle souhaitait la subir.

Danny fut obligé d’accepter et Steve aussi. La sincérité était encore une fois de plus mise dans sa voix et son regard. Quand ils partirent Steve fredonna pour lui même, semblant tout….guilleret.

Lui, il fut silencieux, chose rare.

Il se demandait ce que serait sa vie dorénavant, mais surtout, ce qui bien encore lui arriver.

 

Chin et Kono avaient été les premiers à rentrer dans la demeure,préparant le repas. Faisant un effort pour cuire la viande de Danny alors qu’eux, allaient la manger crue. La jeune femme semblait attendre quelque chose, elle semblait se retenir de sauter sur place mais un regard de Steve la calma.

 

-je ne peux pas le transformer comme ça, le gouverneur à décidée de cela. Mais notre meute va s’agrandir avec sa fille.” il regarda Danny semblant des plus fier, Kono s’exclama sur l’envie de lui apprendre à surfer comme une pro, Chin d’avoir un membre en plus dans la famille. Mais Danny qui n”avait pas vraiment mangé jusqu’ici, se trouva mal, surtout quand il leur fit part de son souhait.

 

-Je...j’aimerai que Grâce, que ma fille reste avec sa mère. Je trouve çà injuste de la faire….changer de vie ainsi et même si je peux haïr Rachel de tout le mal qu’elle m’a fait, je ne peux pas la séparer de son enfant.”

 

Il vit leur regard se fermer à ses mots. Et au regard que les cousins se lancèrent, il tourna son attention vers l’alpha de la meute qui le fixait froidement. Ses yeux se plissaient dans une sorte de colère et il eut à peine le temps de se lever pour échapper à une main qui essaya de lui attraper le bras.

 

Et pour lui, tout se passa vite.

Kono essaya de s’interposer entre lui et Steve, Chin de le résonner en disant que Danny ne contestait pas son autorité, tout en essayant de retenir Danny, qui couru comme il pu hors de la maison, cherchant à fuir McGarrett. Ce dernier semblait revenir au même état que chez Doran. Mais à peine avait il pu aller dehors, sur la plage qui était à quelques mètres de la maison, qu’un corps lourd le plaqua au sol, chassant l’air de ses poumons et le força à être immobile. Des dents se refermèrent sur sa nuque, serrant presque au point de briser la peau et une poigne de fer lui agrippa ses poignets, les serrant comme un étaux alors qu’ils étaient forcés dans son dos et il pu entendre le cliquetis caractéristique de menotte et bientôt, il fit redresser comme un vulgaire sac pour rencontrer le visage de Steve.

 

-Tu vas apprendre très rapidement ta place Daniel… et ça va commencer dès ce soir. Tu es à moi, tu n’as pas besoin de réfléchir, sauf à une chose, qui est celui qui te satisfera le plus.” et il le jeta sur son épaule en style homme des cavernes et il le ramena dans sa chambre, Chin et Kono assis non loin du lit. Chin demandant à Steve de réfléchir encore car son oméga sentait la panique.

Mais l’ancien marine jeta Danny sur le lit avant d’arracher ses vêtements sans aucune autre forme de procès, le laissant nu et honteux en plus d’être paniqué devant les cousins.

Ces derniers le regardaient sans aucune gêne, Kono se penche vers le plus vieux des deux et murmura quelque chose que Steve entendu et il sourit.

 

Quoi...comment çà il pouvait porter une flopper d’enfant sans problème vu ses formes???

Il essaya de s’éloigner de son agresseur, donnant des coups de pieds tout en essayant de se débarrasser de ses menottes mais le mâle dominant réussi à le retourner et le plaquer face au lit et vint lui murmurer qu’il allait le faire pleurer de plaisir, avant que deux mains ne lui empoignent les hanches et lui levèrent le cul dans une position ou son entrée était bien à la vue du brunet qui le tenait.

 

-Steve...s’il te plaît, non….le fait paaaas!” sa voix fit une envolée dans les aigus quand le plus grand glissa sa langue contre son anus. Prenant son temps comme s’il savourait une glace. Une de ses mains lui agrippait une fesse, la massant de temps en temps, tandis que l’autre vint se glisser contre son membre pour le caresser langoureusement.

 

L’autre salopard … Il prenait son temps et d’un coup il glapit de surprise quand la langue de l’autre glissa en lui, faisant des mouvements et tortueux dans ses entrailles. Puis un doigt la rejoignit. Il sentait l’ongle de Mcgarrett frottait contre ses paroles. Puis d’un coup, il ressentit cette étrange chaleur que la langue de l’autre semblait produire et quand Steve s’éloigna, Danny ne pu retenir un gémissement à la perte de chaleurs.

 

-Regardez moi çà, toujours humain et il se tortille comme un bon oméga pour que ma langue s’occupe de son petit trou encore vierge…” Daniel poussa un cri de surprise quand une main

vint le fesser avec force. Et Steve vient lui murmurer.

 

-ce que tu ressens là, c’est ce lien chimique entre toi et moi, car personne d’autre ne pourrait gémit pour ma salive, pour être dévoré. Alors maintenait je vais te baiser, te réclamer devant ma meute comme on doit le faire et tu prendras ta place d’oméga, ta place comme étant mon compagnon et ceux jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare.”

 

Danny se crispa à ses mots. Devant la meute….il avait réussi à oublier ce court instant la présence de Kono et Chin...mais la, le supérieur de ces deux la, lui avait rappelé leur présence. Il essaya de s’éloigner à nouveau mais Mcgarrett lui agrippa les hanches et il pu sentir la tête de son membre frotter contre son trou. Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire çà, l’autre ...il allait le violer et il ne pouvait rien y faire, et les cousins ne faisaient rien pour l’aider.

Puis Steve se recula un peu glissa à nouveau un de ses doigts en lui avant d’en rajouter deux. Il se tortilla quand le lubrifiant froid se fit ressentir contre ses entrailles et il se retient de gémir quand les longs doigts glissèrent contre sa prostate sans pitié. Il sentait les mouvements qu’il faisait l’étirer pour faire glisser son membre en lui. Le blond se doutait qu’il devrai se décontracter afin de ne pas souffrir mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher.

 

D’un coup les doigts le quittèrent, et sans le prévenir ou même attendre, Mcgarrett le pénétra d’un mouvement fluide jusqu’à ce qu il puisse sentir ses couilles frôler sa peau devenu chaude.

Un cri de douleur lui échappa des lèvres, suivit d’un sanglot que son corps accompagna de frissons.

Steve se trouvait là, au dessus de lui, l’épinglant contre le matelas de tout son poids. Sa bouche s’attaquant à parsemer sa nuque de baiser tandis que ses mains frottait ses flancs.

 

-Mon parfait petit soumis, tu es si gourmand tu as su la prendre d’un coup. Je suis fier de toi.”

Et il commanda à bouger. Des coups de reins lents, et petits, comme pour l’habituer. Puis il accéléra son rythme, percutant sa prostate et lui envoyant des étincelles de plaisir et il mordait les draps pour ne pas laisser sa voix le trahir. Il préférait mourir que de laisser entendre à l’ancien humain que ce qu’il lui faisait lui plaisait. Et d’un coup, deux mains puissantes vinrent lui caresser les pectoraux avant de le soulever. Il se retrouva à genoux et il poussa un pur cri de bonheur qu’il ne pu retenir quand la gravité le fit retomber sur la queue de son agresseur.

Ce dernier s’arrêta et ondula doucement contre lui tout en grignotant le lobe de son oreille.

Lui murmurant qu’il allait le remplir comme il se doit de son sperme et du coup de sa progéniture, surtout s’il poussait à nouveau ce genre de cri.

Et les mouvements de bassin reprirent, martelant sa pauvre glande interne, le faisant gémir de plaisir, encore plus quand une main vint torturer un mamelon en le pinçant et l’autre en enserrant son sexe amoureusement.

Il n’allait pas.. Durer longtemps mais vu le rythme de l'autre, ce dernier risquait de le tourmenter pendant des heures s étaient obliger.

Contre toute attente, il finit par jouir, ne pouvant retenir son long gémissement et il s’effondra contre Steve, qui le maintient amoureusement malgré sa précédente violence et qui l’embrassa dans le cou, lui disant à quel point son odeur était délicieuse, et dans la brume post orgasmique, le plus petit des hommes remarqua que les coups de reins de l'autre était plus doux, comme s’il profitait d’un moment de tendresse.

Le sentir comme ça en lui, le fit bien plus haleté de bonheur, et il sentit son sexe reprendre vie lentement pour un deuxième orgasme qui le laissa encore plus éreinté.

Steve l’enlaçait encore et il les fit basculer de manière à être sur leur flancs et il souleva la jambe de Danny pour avoir une meilleure amplitude de mouvement. Puis d’un coup, le blond le senti. Le sexe déjà imposant pour lui autant par la taille que l’épaisseur, il le sentit gonfler. Il cru avoir rêver mais il poussa un petit cri de douleur quand il sentit une sorte de grosseur pénétrer son anneau de muscle et une chaleur presque irréel se propagea en lui. Il sut que l’autre avait jouit avec son gémissement de plaisir. Il essaya de s’éloigner mais il arrêta rapidement ses mouvements.

Steve le tenait fermement contre lui et cette grosseur en lui ne voulait pas ressortir.

 

-calme toi, mon nœud va nous maintenir uni pendant un moment, tu devrais te reposer un peu Danno”

 

Il se tourna un peu essayant de voir Steve, un nœud? Comment çà? C était. …. Il détourna le regard quand son partenaire produisit un grondement sourd comme un ronronnement et il pu voir Chin et Kono qui lui sourirent doucement. La jeune femme vint lui caresser tendrement les cheveux lui disant que bientôt elle verra sa petite Grâce et son futur filleul. Chin lui tapota l’épaule lui disant que demain il se chargerait de lui apprendre les choses sur leur peuple.

 

Xxx

_Les accouplements….c’est quelque chose à part, surtout quand c’est pour la première fois, on les appel alors réclamation._

_Des membres de la meute doivent être présent pour voir le lien se faire entre les deux partenaires. Surtout si l’un des deux est humains._

_Oooh bien sur il peut durer des heures notre légendaire capacité d’endurance s’applique aussi dans cette activité._

_Mais ce qui sera le plus étonnant, c’est que l’alpha sera plus calme plus détendu d’avoir exécuté cette pression qui le tiraille. Il sera plus apte à écouter son compagnon, à accepter d’être contredit et même reconnaître ses tords. Mais il peut être violent même si son côtés rationnel voulait le pousser à rendre cette union aussi parfaite pour eux deux._

_Combien de partenaires avons nous du devoir soigner car un bras était cassé ? Et encore ceci est la blessure la moins grave._

 

_Mamo Kahike, témoignage archivé._


End file.
